narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kasei
Blackemo1 Hi my name is Blackemo1 and I just wanted to say thanks for including my technique in your article. This seems pretty cool, I like it alot. Look at my articles The Last Akatsuki, Kagegakure, Yamigakure, or Zukia Tojiro. Leave any messages on my user page k. I thin your a guy by the way. Blackemo1 Thanks for the stuff on my page. How did you do that? i just copied the information from my own wiki and changed it arund. --Kasei 22:17, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Blackemo1 Well thanks anyway for the help. Also I did you a favor I made a jutsu page for one of your characters, hope you dont mind. And I managed to finish "The Last Akatsuki" FINALLY! Blackemo1 Thanks for the updates on the page. We work really well together.Blackemo1 15:36, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Can I create a jutsu for your character? Kasei this is Blackemo1, can I create a jutsu for your character. It's cus im bored. Sorry, no. Kasei's ablitities and jutsu will be revealed over a long period of time. Kasei 23:08, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks for telling me. If you have any suggestions for articles feel free to leave me a message. Kogone Uchiha Hi, I'm just wondering. How did you make the picture for Getsuei Uchihas profile? Cus I need a picture for my profile. Please answer my question.Kogone 16:56, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Oh, that? Well, i'm a very basic sprite editor; all I did was some heavy changing to a sasuke sprite. You can see the entire sheet here (Shameless advertising). That reminds me . . . I need to get to work on Getsuei's page. In the meantime, you wanna sprite for your character? Kasei 23:06, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Glad to see your working again Hi, it's the most annoying person on the site Blackemo1. I just wanted to asked you about your unholy doppleganger thingy. That page is telling more of a story about you character instead of what the jutsu actually does. It's ok with me but it's just kinda wierd you might wanna change that. Oh, and for the love of GOD will you guys catagorize your pages! I't kinda annoying to keep coming across pages with no catagorey. Ok anyway thanks for putting up with me. Bye. Blackemo1 18:56, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Kogone again Yes, I still hopes that you can tell me how to make a picture like those you made. I could really have use for it. I have xplaned the reason for why Kogone Uchiha can see through his headband on my profile.Kogone 16:55, 26 April 2008 (UTC) done, but a scar doesn't let Sharingan see through objects. Why does Kakashi wear his headband like that? Because it nullifies the Sharingan. Try a better reason, say you have excellent hearing, like Getsuei. Anyway, pic done. Kasei 21:09, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks!!! Thanks alot for that great picture! I can't belive it! You are so good at making pictures of uchihas! By the way: Thanks again! Kogone 15:02, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Image Hi can you help me to get a profile picture?????Kageno 21:42, 30 April 2008 (UTC) I'd need a description of your character. You lack a description. Kasei 23:17, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Hey Kasei! It's me Blackemo, I don't know if you know this but im an Administrator for the fanon now. Anyway I was wondering if you could create some pictures for me one for Hebima and one for Zukia. If it's not too much trouble that is. Hebima should look kinda snake like but not pale faced like Orochimaru and Zukia Tojiro can just be covered up in an Akatsuki robe. Let me know if you can do this or not. And thanks alot. Blackemo1 17:55, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Well . . . I sorta did it. I'll upload them when i'm done, but I misread the instructions. Kasei 00:16, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Gin as Zukia Tojiro! Thanks alot man! How did you know I love Captain Gin Ichimaru (my favorite is Aizen-sama though). I appreciate the work you have done. Blackemo1 03:29, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Jutsu Contest Remember there is a jutsu contest going on for more information go to the Today's News page Where the heck have you been? Where have you been man you just dissapeared! We missed you! Blackemo1 14:14, 3 June 2008 (UTC) vacation.--Kasei 16:21, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Kogone Third Time Hi. Sorry for bothering you again, but could you please make some pictures for my characters? I've been describing some of them, so... could you? Please? Kogone 13:45, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Sure, I could give it a try. --Kasei 23:30, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Jutsu Contest Reminder Note Kasei, I see you have quite a nice collection of fanon jutsu that you might think of putting one in. This is our second contest and we are expecting to see more this time. Would you like to help? It would be nice to see different people submitting. A message from Blackemo1 and --'Kakashi Namikaze' Talk, 20:01, 5 June 2008 (UTC). You can... You can hug me later. Blackemo1 11:58, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Hello I welcome you to this site! The always surprising Darkest Shinobi 16:40, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome? Welcome me back! XD --Kasei 16:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! First, let me say hello! I know you're not a n00b, so I shouldn't say "welcome." Anyways, what I really wanted to talk to you about was your jutsu articles. They all seem fine, my only problem is that they don't use the correct jutsu infobox. When making a jutsu, please use the following page: Form:Jutsu. Also, we use Phoenix "Release", not "Style." Please fix this. Thank you. (: —TheJokerCards (talk | | requests) 03:19, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :May I ask why it is difficult to use? Also, it's just a preference thing I guess. Use "Style," I just think "Release" looks more interesting. —TheJokerCards (talk | | requests) 03:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::If you feel comfortable naming it "Style, Art, Release" or whatever you may. Your not restricted to it, most people are used to release since its found to be appropriate. --Fahuem 04:01, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Uhm, you do realize you don't have to put in those things? And User:Ten Tailed Fox made that a direct copy of the Narutopedia jutsu infobox. Just fill in the information that matters to NFW. —TheJokerCards (talk | | requests) 04:08, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I love your character Houou! Do u mind if I make a character similar to him? the only real similarities wold be the immortality and the Phoenix Release, and my Phoenix Release would be a Kekkei Touta of Fire+Wind+Yang. Reply on my talk page. I won't. other than the similarities previously named, I will add nothing. even the names are vastly different: Try to compare Houou with Niimaru Tsubasano! --They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 12:21, February 20, 2012 (UTC)